Luxajin's Life in the Organization
by JulianLulz
Summary: Luxajin has joined the Organization of 13/14 and is begining a new life for himself. Little does he know about himself and his past but he just may find out. Rated T due to some violent moments in the story
1. The Beginining

There I was, sitting at the top of the clock tower in Twilight Town. I was only a part of this organization thing for just a few days now. I was all alone. It seemed so confusing to me. They told me I am Number XV (15). I have no idea what I'm doing but their leader recruited me anyways. I have no idea why. All I remember was just one day waking up in Twilight Town. I was in the woods there not even knowing my own name. I explored the town on my own for a bit until then this strange man in a black coat, like the one I'm wearing right now came to me. I had looked up at him mysteriously. Then he said, "Your life, I see it, you are so empty…" He continued on, "You must be seeking answers…about yourself." Finally he said "If you wish…I may give you purpose." Then as if he read my mind suddenly these flashing blue letters appeared in front of me. There were six of them. A j ,u ,l , i ,a , and an n. He waved his hand into them and they began to spin around me almost at light speed. Suddenly he just tapped the course of spinning letters around me and there was a flash, everything stopped. What was right in front of me was an X. Then I looked more at it. It had spelled "Luxajin". I repeated the name to myself. The mysterious man answered to me "that is right, the new you…" Before I knew it, he had waved his hand again and this time a black void of energy appeared next to us. Then the man said "Walk into that." Before I did he stopped me and said "One more thing Number XV, from now on you address me as Superior." I only nodded and walked into the portal. Since then I had been given the coat to wear. Tomorrow was my official initiation. I was kind of scared honestly. I didn't know what I was getting myself into. But hey, it's better than leading a life where I have no idea what I'm doing.

The next day…

In this mysterious room that could almost be called a round table if you ask me, there were fourteen other people wearing the same coat in chairs that were really high up all around me. On the floor in the center of all of them, there was this strange symbol that almost looked funny to me. But I dared not laugh knowing nothing good would probably come of it. The man, who had given me my new name, was in the highest chair of them all. He had dark almost seemingly tanned skin, silver hair in this peculiar long style, and glowing yellow eyes. The sight of him was intimidating. Then he finally spoke and said, "Friends, today is a good day for our Organization." I walked forward to the center of them all on that symbol that was there. I pulled my hood down to reveal my face. Then the man spoke again "I am proud to introduce, our newest member. Number XV." I looked around at the other 13 people that sat all around him. Some of them were so high up I could hardly see any facial features. There was this one too that had a feminine figure that kept her hood up, but it only hid her eyes. While I was dazing off trying to see what the other members looked like the man had spoken again. "He is a fellow nobody that is just as lost as all of you once were. Treat him fairly." I looked up again, this time I saw this creeper looking guy with pale skin and death shooting green eyes grinning at me. I stepped back in fear. But before I could the man spoke again. "Everyone, that is all, no work needs to be done today, dismissed." As if on cue almost all of them except for one summoned a dark portal below them and suddenly vanished. I looked up at the one that didn't decide to disappear super ninja style or whatever. He stood up in his seat, and jumped off of it. It was a good 30 foot leap through the air at least but he landed gracefully in front of me completely unscathed. He looked into my eyes. His blue ones meeting my mysteriously red ones. He was wearing a coat just like the rest of them including me. He had blue eyes, and blonde spiky hair. Also for some strange reason he was smiling at me. Was this the only other young person amongst everyone else? Seriously the rest of them look like they could be in their 20's and up. This one looked my age. Not that I didn't really know what my age was. He just looked as old as I did. While I was off thinking to myself he had held out a hand to me. Then said "Nice to meet you, my name is Roxas." I looked at him awkwardly. Then he sighed at me and put his hand down. "No handshake huh? I guess you're not very mannered. Then again, I wasn't so much as soon as I had joined." He chucked from the comment he made to himself. Then he asked another question. "So what kind of weapon do you use to defend yourself?" I looked at him and nervously replied, "I don't have a….weapon." Then he looked shocked and said "really?". I only slowly nodded. Then he said "well I can't blame you, you probably do have some kind of weapon bounded to you, maybe you just don't know how to summon it?". Then knowing this would probably sound stupid I asked "well how do you summon your weapon?" He said, "well I'm not really sure how to explain it, it's just a skill that like..comes to you. You know?" I only weakly said no in response. Then he put his hand on my shoulder and said, "hey cheer up, come with me and I'll buy you ice cream." I smiled at him and nodded. He summoned a dark portal and we both went thought it. He took me to the clock tower I was at the day before and asked me to wait there, claiming he'd be right back. I waited for about ten minutes then he back. With what looked like two light blue rectangles on sticks. He handed me one and said "its sea salt ice cream, Axel and I love this stuff! Try it!" I nervously took a bit, it tasted a little sour at first then it suddenly became really sweet in my mouth. I smiled from the taste. We both sat down on the edge of the spot. When I was finished I looked at my ice cream stick. It had something written on it. It said "Winner" with a crown next to it. Suddenly a man with spiky red hair came. He sounded like he could be 21 at least. He wore the coat too. Then he said to Roxas "warming up to the new guy?" I looked at him. New guy huh? So that's what they're calling me for now. He had an ice cream too and plopped right down next to me. So now I was between this guy I'm guessing by now is Axel and Roxas. I watched the sunset…ignoring the conversation between Roxas and Axel. That was a scary and yet at the same time good day.

The next day…

I woke up in my bed that was in my new room assigned to me. I looked out and saw this gigantic heart shaped moon. The Superior had told me it was called Kingdom Hearts. I went out into what I was guessing like a main lobby area. Several of the other members in coats were there too. Roxas came up next to me and said "you slept in, you were supposed to wake up at least an hour ago". I jumped from his statement. Then he continued on "but don't worry, Saix doesn't usually get too mad about it." His attempt as reassuring me was a failure. I was still so frightened. Roxas pointed to a man with blue hair that had a scar in the shape of an X on his face. Then he said "that's Saix, go talk to him and get your first mission. I nervously walked over to him. If his eyes could kill, I'd be shot dead and bloody on the floor right now. I looked up at him, for he was a good one or two feet taller than me. Then the man spoke. He said in this intimidating voice "you…are the new one. Your name is Luxajin am I to be correct?" I gulped and nodded. Then he continued "The Superior told me you are without sometime to defend yourself. Until you discover what it is that your being can summon at will, use this." Then on the table next to him he gave me a sword. It had a slight curve style to is and it was in its sheath. Then Saix said to me "this is what is known as a katana, since it is not bound to you, you must keep it tied around you, I best suggest behind your back." Then he geared the weapon up on me. I had this unbreakable black rope like substance over my chest, and behind me I felt it pressed to my back. Then I drew it out, the sheath staying with my body but its master taking its exit as my hand drew it out. Then I looked at the blade, I was amazed, it was made of pure diamond! I could practically see through it. Then Saix asked me "you do know how to use a katana yes? I would be to believe even a simple lower life than us would know how." I'm guessing that would have been an insult if I didn't know how to use a katana. Then he opened a portal next to me and said "team up with Roxas for today and go to Twilight Town, he will fill you in on the mission details, and don't you even think about dying on the first day or work cause you can't get out of this job that easily if that's what you're thinking." I gulped from his comment and ran through the portal. To my first mission…


	2. My first Mission

Luxajin's Life in the Organization Chapter 2

Into my first mission… Me and Roxas both came through the dark portal and into Twilight Town. Then I turned to Roxas and asked, "so what is our mission? Saix told me you would know." He turned to me and replied "well there is a giant heartless somewhere around here. I think Saix told me it was a Heat Saber or something." I then just nodded and we went off searching. As we walked we had a pleasant conversation. We wouldn't really care if Saix got mad if we let a giant heartless run loose while we basically do our job the laziest way possible. We were walking through the middle of the city, the part with all the different shops and such as we made conversation. "So Luxajin, do you remember anything about your life before you joined the Organization?" "No." I simply replied. He seemed shocked, "really?" he said. Then he asked "Do you at least know what your original name is?" "No." I again said. Then he suggested I remove the X from my name and try scrambling the letters around. "Alnuji?" I suggested. At that moment Roxas just face palmed himself. "Nailuj!" I suggested, very desperately trying to find the right answer. Again Roxas just face palmed himself. Then I decided to ask him "do you know what your original name is Roxas?" Roxas looked at me and solemnly replied "I think its Sora or something." I could swear I've heard that name somewhere before. Then as if on cue, the giant heartless we were supposed to be looking for appeared out of nowhere. I pointed up in shock to signal Roxas. The Heat Saber was on top of a building and it jumped down and landed right in front of us. Then it began to attack with a ton of combo slashes and fire magic. We both jumped back and I drew out my diamond katana. Then Roxas did some sort of fighting pose and in one hand, a flash a light, another with a sudden course of darkness flashed in his hand. He then had duel wield keyblades wielded. There was no time to ask Roxas about his weapons. He charged forward at the vicious fire butcher. As did I. Roxas jumped up with his arms crossed and his keyblades behind him ready to strike. But the Heat Saber moved too quickly. It jumped back and sent fire magic at me. I shifted positions to block it but instead I got knocked back. Before I knew it, the Heat Saber was standing over me having me pinned. It then stomped on me to make sure I couldn't get away and charged up one of the blades it had that substituted for a hand, preparing to slash. Then Roxas came in and struck it down. Completely shot it over and it was slammed against a wall from the force of the hit it just took. Then Roxas quickly turned to me and shouted "get up, now!" I responded to him and got up quickly. We both ran at it, as it was preparing itself for round two of its attempts to butcher us to death. At ran forward and slashed, Roxas jumped up and dodged it, then I did what was probably the smartest thing ever in my life. I did a sliding dash and went under the blade that came at me. Then I slashed with my diamond katana. The next thing I knew, its left blade arm was on the ground, still twitching from the sudden detachment from the body. Now it was mad. Mad at me, and I knew it. Instead of running for dear life like I would have by now. Roxas came back at it and threw one of his keyblades at the heartless. The Heat Saber just preparedly knocked the keyblade back in self defense. But Roxas knew it would do this. So he then smashed its head with the other keyblade he still had in his hand. As the monster was shrieking back in pain Roxas took this moment to pick up his other keyblade. I took this moment to run up and slash again with the diamond katana. This time we were the ones that had it pinned. I grazed the surface of its chest area with the cut I just inflicted upon it. Then Roxas smashed both its legs simultaneously with both his keyblades. The Heat Saber couldn't move now. Then I took this moment to run up. It tried to slash at me with its only other arm. Then Roxas held its other arm back with its keyblade. Shaking from trying to prevent the heated butcher from overpowering him. Roxas shouted "finish this thing Luxajin!" Then I took one final blow with my diamond katana. Then the creature suddenly paused. All together. It didn't even do so much as twitch. Then its head, slowly slid off its body, and clanged as it hit the ground. The body then exploded and the cleanly cut off head and arm withered away to nothingness. Then I jewel like heart went floating up into the sky. I placed my diamond katana back into its sheath. Roxas banished both of his keyblades and both his hands were now empty. He walked over to me and said "mission complete, lets RTC." "RTC?" I asked. He then said "it sort of means return to castle, it is kind of a mouthful so we all just say RTC instead." Then changing the subject I said "so that's what it is like to kill a heartless huh?" Roxas smiled and replied "just the big ones." We both laughed. I went back to the castle while Roxas ran off to have ice cream with Axel and someone else. He didn't say who else he was having ice cream with. I came back into the lobby area in the castle and Saix was the only one there. He was blankly staring at Kingdom Hearts. When he sensed my presence he turned around and said "oh, I see you're not a pile of guts someone would have to be snow shoveling back to us." I just ignored his comment and said "my mission is done, what now?" Saix just simply stated back to me "get your rest now, and prepare for tomorrow. Tomorrow will be another day when you do another mission. This is what it is like being in the Organization. I only nodded and went to bed. I didn't know I'd be so skilled with this katana.

The next day…

I blankly woke up and yawned to myself. It is what would seem like another normal day in the Organization. It had been 5, maybe 6 days I was with them now. I had already honestly lost count. I guess that's how work gets to you. Roxas always somehow kept count of how many days he had been a part of the Organization. So I decided to go out into the lobby like I usually did. There was Saix, like normal. Then a few other random members spread out throughout the room. I walked up to Saix and said "reporting for duty sir!" He then chuckled at my statement. I heard other laughing amongst the other members. I looked over to see a man with a long pony tail and an eye patch laughing with a boy that had rockstar like hair. It weirdly stuck up and he was leaning against a sitar he used. The eye patch man said "Look Demyx, only a weak and the newbie is already sucking up to a higher up!" I then felt kind of embarrassed. Then the guy with the weird hair said "I know Xigbar, you think I should play a song about it!" The man that was called Xigbar slapped his leg and began laughing even more. Then a huge man, that looked like he could be made of boulders came up behind them. Both Xibgar and Demyx cringed back in fear. The mighty looking man said "you shouldn't make fun of the boy…he is just probably attempting to show some respect, unlike you two pests, you should be thankful you haven't been turned into dusks due to your consistent disrespectful behavior." Wow talk about someone standing up for me. Then Xigbar sacredly said "you…you better not…uhhh…oh god what was I going to say!" Then Demyx butted in "you remember what he did last time! Run!" Then the two ignorant members ran away. The huge man walked over to me and Saix. Then Saix said "Lexaeus, why must you always scare the others into peeing in their coats." He then continued on "you know how much Larxene hates The Superior forcing her to wash them when that happens." Lexaeus only nodded and said "forgive me sir." Then Saix only sighed and said "in other business, I am teaming you two up today." Neither of us responded but only listened. Saix continued on "I want you, Laxaeus assist Luxajin in training. Have him face off against 1,000 dusks as you supervise him. Laxaeus nodded and grabbed my arm then began to walk off, dragging me with him like I was luggage or something. Then he threw me into a sealed off room in the castle. It was this room that had a blue floor n look outs in it. (Basically it's the room Sora fought Xigbar in in KHFM2). Before I knew it, so many weird creatures with the symbol on their foreheads known as dusks appeared in front of me. There were so many I couldn't even begin to count how many there were. Then Laxaeus shouted at me to use something called a limit breaker. I've heard of them before. He shouted at me and explained it was a special attack you use when you reach under half or 1/3 of your strength left. As these dusks were treating me like a piñata. Then everything slowed down in my vision, as I focused…suddenly this sudden burst of energy came to me and I shouted "Now it is my turn!" Suddenly I flashed around the room at super speed cutting the dusks up in massive numbers. Going around the room nonstop. My diamond katana and I just dominating! There was at least 700 left, then I went to the center of the room, I don't know what I was about to do but I was going to happen. My body turned to pitch blackness and I sank into the floor. Then I slowly rose back up with dark aura surrounding me and dark energy flying all around the room. As I roared with power the dark energy that was flowing around was slashing through the dusks nonstop. Then with my diamond katana, I did an all around slash. The dark aura making my blade be as long as the room was. I spun around slashing and before I knew it. Every dusk was dead. Then I slowly floated back down to the ground. The dark aura left my body. Then I suddenly felt really weak. Struggling to catch my breath. Suddenly I felt better, as I looked up and saw a green glowing flower above my head with a healing aura all around me. Then it disappeared. Laxaeus was standing next to me and only said "good work. Mission complete." Laxaeus had probably healed me I'm guessing. Then I said "this wasn't really a mission if you ask me." He nodded in agreement and we both reported to Saix. I was off for the rest of the day. It wasn't late or anything. There was still fairly a good amount of daylight left. As I was going down the hall wandering what I should do. I went by Roxas's room. The door was open. So I peered into his room as I walked by. I saw him in there holding and making out with a girl in a white dress, light blue sandals, and luscious blonde hair. Suddenly Roxas took notice of my watching and he pulled away from the girl. This girl must have been Roxas's lover or whatever you'd call it. Then Roxas pretended to cheerily say "Luxajin! How long have you been here…?" I only replied "ummm….like 20 seconds…maybe 30…." Then this time the girl spoke and lightly said "hi! I'm Namine! You must be the new member I've been hearing about." I only nodded. Somehow this girl didn't really seem to care about the actions I just caught her committing with Roxas. Then she continued on "Roxas here just can't shut up about how well you two worked together on your mission yesterday." Then she came close to me whispering pretending Roxas wouldn't hear her "he's a real talker you know?" God this girl must like talking. I answer one question and say one thing and I get this much feedback. I only agreed with her pretending to chuckle cause something told me Roxas would have my head if I upset this girl. Then she skipped off and left the room. But before she did that she grabbed Roxas and kissed him one more time before she left. Then I turned to Roxas and asked "what were you two doing?" Then Roxas only replied "something that is seriously against the rules." Then he continued on "and I swear if you tell anyone, I will kill you before The Superior finds out and does it himself!" I only gulped and nodded. But I couldn't help but wonder. Is that what love was like? Would I ever find someone to commit such actions with? Life is full of so many mysteries.

End of Chapter.


	3. The waves

Chapter 3

The next day…

As if on normal routine now, I woke up, got out of bed, prepared myself for the day, and went to see Saix. I walked out into the lobby area in the castle. I looked around. I saw Roxas and Axel chatting their heads off, that hooded female who's name I still didn't know sitting by herself, and Demyx just sitting around playing his sitar. I actually kind of liked listening to that melody he always played. It was as if his instrument were a weapon of destruction and a peace maker, having found out that sitar is what he uses to defend himself. I walked up to Saix, he turned around to me and waited for me to say something. I decided to break the ice and ask "what have you got for me today?" Saix just simply answered "You must team up with Roxas and Axel today and go vanquish another heartless threat." I nodded from the information I just received. Then I said "might I ask where we would be going for this mission?" He said "Olympus Coliseum." Then he opened a dark portal for me. Then he turned to Roxas and Axel and shouted over to them "Eight and Thirteen! You're with Fifteen today! Go!" They only responded by following me through the portal. When we came into the place called Olympus Coliseum, it was breath taking to me. It appeared to be nothing new to Roxas and Axel. But wow, was this some kind of place where the gods watched battles? It looked like we were at the entrance of a coliseum. Roxas said to me "you ready to go Luxajin?" I only then nodded and we were off. We walked over to the grand front door of the coliseum. Roxas halted me and Axel and told us to wait. Then out the doors came bursting a short little pig like man with horns on his head. I would like to know just what he was. Then the pig man shouted "hey kid! You're back!" Then Axel decided to butt in and just ask in the most rude manner possible "what the hell is that thing? Do you know Roxas?" Roxas sighed and turned to Axel. Then he said "this is Phil….he lets me into the coliseum for training and to help out when there is heartless around here." Then Phil decided to cut in, "yeah! You just got here in time! Heartless are swarming in the arena!" Then the three of us left Phil and went running in.

The first wave…

There was at least ten of these soldier looking heartless. Ironically, they were called soldiers. Roxas had summoned his two keyblades which were still unknown to me, and Axel suddenly had fiery vortexes swirling under both his hands. Then when he suddenly grabbed them, in both his hands were two things that looked like throwing kind of weapons. They looked so cool. Then I remembered that Roxas told me before they were called chakrams. I drew out my diamond katana and then we were ready to go to war with these soldiers. Axel threw one of his chakrams instantly cutting up at least half of them. Roxas suddenly did a sliding dash forward and caught on two soldiers on his keyblades. One at the end of both. Then Roxas brought his keyblades together with great strength and smashed the two soldiers against each other at that moment they instantly exploded. Just as the five that Axel took care of did the same. The chakram Axel threw honed back to him and he caught it gracefully. I guessed that the last three were up to me. A run forward and took a slash. But I was too slow, they all three jumped back then practically teamed me. Great, the second time heartless made a piñata out of me. But while they were too close a slashed the top halves off of two of the three. Instantly killing them. Then the last one, I cut one of its arms off, it stumbled back. Then I cut its other arm off. Man I was being like a chainsaw murderer right now. Then I slashed both its legs off. It was still alive somehow. Then I cut what was left of the heartless in half. It exploded and the first wave was defeated. I put my diamond katana back into its sheath. Then Axel walked up to me and patted my shoulder. "Don't overdo it next time ok?" I chuckled and nodded.

The second wave…

There were five of these ghost things. Axel informed me they were called hover ghosts and whatever you do don't let them get behind you. I nodded and we began to fight. Roxas ran in instantly and started having a beating fest on just one of them. This made me assume these things were hard to kill. I drew out my diamond katana. I jumped up and took an attempt at one. Then it disappeared and reappeared behind me. I acted quickly and jumped back to get away from it. Then Axel used fire magic to instantly destroy the Hover Ghost that was about to attack me. Roxas had just finished one too and started on another one. I took a slash at another one. But my katana just when through it. Roxas had suddenly downed two more and the last one was in front of me. A wicked smile suddenly grew across the face of the heartless. Then it disappeared and reappeared behind me. Before I could react though it grabbed my neck and began to go up in the air very slowly. I couldn't breathe! I was also quickly feeling weaker! This thing was strangling and draining me at the same time. Then Axel killed the creature that was trying to make a non bloody kill on me with his fire magic. The heartless instantly exploded. Then Axel only blankly stared at me, so did Roxas. I was gasping to catch my breath. Then Axel only said "what did I tell you? Don't let them get behind you. Ghosts do that to you, got it memorized?" I just shook my head up and down to signal a yes to him. Roxas handed me a potion and told me to drink it. When I did I suddenly felt as if my strength came back to me and I could fight again.

The Third wave…

There were three of these weird things that could almost be defined as floating witches in sacks. They looked mysterious and really liked to use magic. They were called Striped Arias. But this wave was really short actually. Axel used his limit breaker and threw nonstop fiery vortexes at them. Instantly killing them the moment they were struck. Then suddenly out of the sky. Fell in formation this heartless that was made up of six pieces. A floating head, detached feet, floating arms, and a floating torso keeping the pieces together…

The Battle with the Guard Armor…

Now the sight of this weird thing just terrified me. I had no idea what it was or how to fight it. It seemed as if Roxas and Axel both did know though. They both instantly ran towards it with weapons drawn. I decided I would observe for a bit. Maybe they would be too busy with trying to kill the thing to notice my lack of participation. They both for some reason kept on hitting the head. Before I noticed the head had suddenly came down with a paralysis of some sort. Then the arms and feet disconnected from the torso and went about causing rampage in the arena. Roxas turned to me and shouted at me "Luxajin! Watch out! The feet!" I looked over and saw those two gigantic feet were coming at me. With every stomp sending off a threatening shockwave. I drew out my diamond katana and stood back waiting for the moment to strike. I dashed forward and took one swing. But the foot I aimed for jumped up so there for… I missed. It then stomped down on me causing a bolt of pain to go through my body. But I quickly brushed it off. Meanwhile Roxas and Axel both each took a hand. They were both masters of fighting already so they had those hands destroyed within seconds. As for me I kept on using my weak and unskilled attempts at for once killing something at least on my own. I successfully managed to slash one of the feet in half. Then other one spun around and kicked me to the curb. Literally. It knocked me back into a corner and came in to stomp on my face but Axel jumped in at the last second and saved my sorry existence. The foot was destroyed as was the other one but Axel just turned to me and blankly said "you're not very good at this are you?" I didn't answer his question cause the head had taken control of what was left of the Guard Armor. It was just the torso and head now. It began spinning around and flying around the arena as if it were a tornado going at 200 mph. Roxas said all we could do was dodge it for now. So every time it came flying at me I just hit the deck, while Axel and Roxas dodge rolled out of the way. Then it had stopped and all three of us went in after it. We attacked the head like deranged maniacs until something happened. The head suddenly fell to the ground, as did the torso piece. Then I made the final blow and slashed the head in half, then more and more pieces. The heartless just exploded and another heart went into the sky. We all put out weapons away. Roxas smiled at me and Axel and just said "mission complete, wanna go get some ice cream?" Before we could respond Phil came running out, jumping with excitement and shouting. "Hey! You boys did amazing! I think Hercules would really like to see you boys in action himself!" Roxas just laughed from the comment. Then having to be his rude old self, Axel said "is that thing a heartless? I can't really tell cause it looks so damn ugly…" Then Roxas just laughed more, especially from how much Phil seemed offended. Then Roxas said "aww c'mon Axel. Don't hurt his feelings. For that you're buying." Axel just nodded and he made a dark portal. Roxas and Axel went through it but they obviously left it open for me. I turned to Phil and just remotely said "I'm very sorry he has to be such a….child…" Wow, talk about trying to be smart. I quickly ran away and went through the portal.

Later…

The three of us were sitting at the top of the watch tower. All three with a sea salt ice cream in our hands. I just fed away at mine while listening to Roxas's and Axel's conversation. "So is she coming today or is she just too busy again?" Roxas asked. "She said she would come tomorrow. Given that Saix is giving her a day off, hehe." Axel replied back. Then I decided to cut in and ask "who is she?" They both looked at me. Then Roxas said "oh yeah, I guess nobody ever introduced you to Xion. She's really shy but you'd really like her." All I gave back in reply was a simple little "oh…". Then when Roxas was finished with his ice cream he stood up and began walking off. Before he left Axel said "going to have another secret make out session with that blondie friend of yours?" Roxas turned to Axel and laughed and said "yep. I bet you're jealous." They both laughed and Roxas left. When I was done with my ice cream I left Axel to himself and returned to the castle. Before I turned in for the night though, I went over to Roxas's room to see if him and Namine were in there. As I had guessed, I was right. They were both having a "make out session" together. I just blankly watched. Seriously I wonder what is so special about doing that with another person!


	4. New friends and enemys?

Chapter 4

About a week later…

I had woken up, as usual. Got prepared for the day by making sure I did not have bed head, cleaning heartless blood off my katana, and peeping into Roxas's room real quick to see if I could learn anything more about love from him and Namine. Namine wasn't in his room, she never is in the mornings, neither is Roxas so why do I keep bothering to check? I went out into the main lobby area in the Castle That Never Was. I finally learned what this place was called. Kind of a creative name if you ask me. So I went out into the lobby area and saw three other fellow nobodies. The one with long pink hair, another with hair that covered half his face, and Saix. I went up to Saix and asked "what is my mission today?" He turned around and said "are you incapable of reading?" He pointed to a paper that was put up on the wall. I looked over and walked to it. "Vacation…" I read, I somehow already knew what that word meant. Then Saix had came over to me and said "yes, it means you may do whatever you please today as long as you stay out of trouble." I nodded and went off. Hmmm….I thought to myself, what to do, what to do? See what Roxas is up to? But he is nowhere to be found. Axel? Oh god why did the thought even enter my head. Oh I know! How much munny did I have..? I had been given money frequently as rewards for missions. I went to my room and checked my stash. 3,110….I counted. I think that's well over more than enough to buy myself some sea salt ice cream. I went to Twilight Town and started heading towards the ice cream shop. I went out into the Sandlot. There were three kids there. They looked about my age. The three of them quickly noticed me and stared at me blankly. "Uhhh….hello?" I said nervously, it felt as if they were staring at me like some kind of alien. Then the largest of them three of them with the weirdest looking hair pointed at me and shouted "HEY! I've seen that coat before! You must know Roxas!" Good god, is Roxas popular everywhere? I mentally asked myself that. Then the girl amongst the three said "I think he looks good in the coat, and I love his eyes, are you wearing highlighted contacts to make them look red?" As if instantly getting jealous the other boy that hadn't spoken yet decided to cut in. "Hey! Don't be checking out total strangers!" Then he continued on. "For all we know this guy can just be a cold blooded killer!" The three kids got into an argument amongst themselves. "That's what you always say Hayner! And I can check out whoever I want!" The girl shouted in his face. Then the large kid decided to speak also, to this boy that was named Hayner. "seriously dude, you're the main reason we can't make any new friends! Cause you always gotta instantly assume everyone is bad just by their appearance!" I chuckled from their shouting fest as I watched. This is better than ice cream, I thought to myself. When finally the girl turned to me and asked "what is your name?" Then I blankly looked at her and just replied "Luxajin, can I ask what your name is?" "OMIGOSH!" She shouted. "I am so sorry, we must have been so rude not to introduce ourselves!" she continued on. "I'm Olette, this is Pence, and this ungrateful son of a" "I'm Hayner!" The boy cut her off. Now by this point I was guessing the girl named Olette was fuming mad. "Hayner! Can you ever let me finish a sentence!" Olette shouted at Hayner. I chuckled to myself. They kept on arguing while me and Pence watched. These two fought like an old married couple, it was kind of funny. I looked up though, when I noticed something flying over. It was a dark, black, demon shaped figure with wings. Oh god, not again, I thought to myself. Am I seriously the only one who saw this? As Hayner and Olette kept on arguing with each other Pence decided to be and said "you know you two would make a great couple! Am I right Luxajin?" He asked while he was elbowing me. But I paid no attention. As I was still looking up. What was that thing…I mentally asked myself. "Hellloooo? Luxajin!" When I turned my head down I saw Hayner and Olette having a beating fest on Pence, probably for that comment he made. Hayner was on top of Pence while Olette was standing up kicking him in the side while Pence was getting the crap beaten out of him by Hayner. They would make a great team, Hayner and Olette, but couple? I don't know. I'm not really the relationship type. But I didn't forget about the dark figure I saw. "Hey I gotta get going." I said to the three. Hayner got off Pence and said "oh really? Ok then buh bye!" Olette gave me a quick little wave good bye. Pence was half unconscious so I guess me waving to him was good enough. As soon as I was out of sight of all three of them I began dashing through the streets of Twilight Town. Looking for whatever that dark figure was. I decided to check in the woods. As I went in, I checked the skies again. Nothing. I looked back down. Suddenly I felt a swoop of wind behind me. I nervously turned around. "SWEET KINGDOM HEARTS!" I yelled as I jumped back. What came up behind me was the figure I saw. It had devil horns, muscles, no mouth, glowing yellow eyes, wings, and it was floating. Also it had a sword. The pitch black creature suddenly began floating around me. Going around me in circles over and over again. I pulled out my diamond katana ready to fight this living nightmare creature. I took one slash but I missed. Then it suddenly disappeared…and before I knew it, the sword it was holding was flying right at me. I dodge rolled out of the way. I was starting to get better at that. But I wasn't so lucky the second time around. The blade hit me dead on in the stomach. I shrieked with pain. Then the monster reappeared and let out a shockwave of energy. Sending me flying back and slammed me hard against a tree. I moaned from the pain, everything was starting to fade… I had to get away from this thing. My limit breaker attack! I remembered! I think I was on my final limits! This was my last chance, seeing I had no chance at all against this monster fighting it regularly. I focused… Suddenly a burst of energy came to me and used the technique I discovered when I first used the limit breaker. I began going up into the sky from the dark energy coming to me. While more flew around me. I quickly moved a darkness speed and came behind the monster and slashed it dead on in the back. Then I sank into the ground and came back up, my body completely black from the dark aura that came to me. The dark energy flowing around slashing the monster too. Then I pointed my hand at it. Then a huge beam of dark energy came out of it and obliterated the forsaken monster. It exploded and was dead for sure. My limit breaker energy left me. But I didn't feel so beaten up anymore. I pulled a potion out of my pocket and used it on myself. Now, I've had a little too much action for today I thought to myself. I guess I'll RTC. But first as I originally planned. Get some sea salt ice cream!

Later…

Back in the castle I came back. When I did in the lobby room a few fellow nobodies suddenly started clapping for me. I was just blank. The three fellow nobodies were Saix, Vexen, and Xigbar. "Why are you guys clapping for me?" I asked. "Cause you didn't let that Orcus kill your sorry behind." Vexen stated. "Wait…you sent that thing after me!" I asked worriedly. "Why not?" Saix asked. He continued on "we wanted to see if you could hold your own. So yes, you can say we did." "Hey you gotta give the kiddo some props though! He remembered to use his limit breaker attack!" Xigbar said happily. I smiled from his comment. At least one fellow nobody supports me. Saix then said "since you have proven you can handle yourself, we will begin sending you on missions where you work alone. But don't think all of your missions shall be like that. We're trying to keep you alive. Just think of it like that." I only nodded and walked away from the three. "That boy might be major trouble if we don't treat him right…" Vexen stated. "Hey hey, just treat him nicely alright. He seems to have no problems with just doing what he is told." Xigbar said.

I went into my room and laid down on the bed. I kept that ice cream stick from before and looked at it. It still said winner on it. I guess I'll ask Roxas what it means later.


	5. Not the best day for me

Chapter 5

The usual morning routine went by. As I am sure by now I don't need to explain it again. I went out into the lobby area in the Castle that Never Was. The only fellow nobodies whom were in there were Saix and that hooded girl…I still didn't know her name. I walked up to Saix. He turned around to me and waited for me to say something. God his eyes were still so intimidating to me. I asked "what is my mission today?" He only glared and pointed to the hooded female "you and that thing there will go to Twilight Town and collect hearts." "Collect hearts?" I asked. Saix then sighed and explained. "Track down and destroy heartless with a certain symbol on them. A keyblade may capture those hearts and they go towards Kingdom Hearts…" So the hooded female used a keyblade huh? Saix then opened a dark portal and me and the hooded girl went into it. We came into twilight town, in that alleyway near the sandlot. I turned to the hooded girl and asked "I never got your name? Can you tell me what it is please?" She didn't respond. What was her problem? Is she one to give the silent treatment or does she not know how to talk? I'm probably one of the dumbest nobodies besides when Xigbar is having one of his moments and even I know how to speak. "Hellllllllooooooooo?" I shouted. "I asked you a question, the respectable thing to do is answer it!" The girl suddenly then pointed and said quickly "hide." I turned around and saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette coming towards me. I turned around and noticed my hooded partner had practically vanished. I shrugged it off and turned towards the gang of friends. "Hey Luxajin!" Pence shouted cheerily. "I'm surprised you can still talk after the beating you took from the happy couple" I playfully said. Olette and Hayner took immediate offence and so did Pence, kind of. "Lighten up guys and take a joke okay." Then Olette spoke and said "hey so you wanna hang out with us today?, the three of us are going to the sandlot to play blitz ball." Hayner then picked up from where she left off "I bet you can't beat my high score! Its 69!" I didn't know what this high score thing was about. But it sounded important to Hayner, and anything that is important to him must be utterly stupid. Considering that he always needs to have as much pride as possible. I then happily nodded and went with them. Cause I must admit, I am interested to know what this blitz ball game is. We came into the sandlot and three other kids were there. They looked about the same age as us. One of them was wearing a hat and had blonde hair with a blue jacket thing that for some reason exposed his belly. Another one had silverish hair that covered one of her eyes almost. God talk about the depressing style these days. The third one was big and buff and had black hair and kind of tanned skin. Then the blonde one with the weird jacket spoke and shouted over to us "hey! Look what the gutter rally dragged in! Fresh meat!" I'm guessing this fresh meat comment was made to me. I am totally not fresh, or meat. So my mind registers that as an insult. Then the silver haired girl spoke and said "bad day for him." Then the buff one just smirked at us. Then Hayner spoke "hey! Don't you dare even breathe near our blitz ball equipment! Put it down!" The blonde boy shouted back at him "come over here and do something about it ya little" I'm not gonna listen to the rest of what he just said. Then Pence said to Hayner "you gonna let Seifer talk to you to like that!" "Hell no!" Shouted Hayner. Olette only face palmed herself. Something told me that stuff like this has happened before and it never really ended well. "YO YA LITTLE WUSSY!" Shouted Seifer again. He then came up to us and pointed at me threateningly. Then he said "I said I wanted that one! You can have your turn afterwards!" I guess this weird kid wanted me. Then the silver haired girl said "fight." The other guy looked excited. I guess neither of them talk much. Then Pence shouted "Rai and Fuu! We said put out blitz ball stuff down!" Then the one named Rai came over and began shouting in Pence's face. "You wanna say that to my face ya fatass!" Then Pence buffed up and said "I said put out blitz ball stuff down…" Then as I watched Rai punched Pence in the face. Pence stepped back suddenly holding his face and cussing from the pain. These guys cuss like truckers when they're mad at each other. Next thing I knew Fuu was being an instigator again and said "he deserved that." By this point Olette had lost it and went clawing at Fuu. Honestly I gotta admit, I love watching girl fights. While I was being distracted Seifer threw a punch at me while Hayner watched. It hit me dead on in the face but I didn't react to it. Fighting heartless that do more than punch and kick you, I think I can handle an overconfident teenage boy that's a little bigger than me. Hayner then ran up but Seifer then kicked him in the crotch and Hayner fell down from the pain. Then Seifer grabbed me by my coat and pulled me into him. He kicked me multiple times but I just laughed cause it felt almost painless. Pence ran away at this point and Rai, Fuu, and Olette all stopped where they were to watch. Seifer then began shouting "didn't that hurt you little jackass!" He punched me in the stomach. I only reacted by saying "such bad language." If the Superior caught me talking like that he'd probably turn me to a dusk. Seifer threw more punches and I decided to dodge some this time. I decided to myself it wasn't necessary to pull out my diamond katana. I did wanna teach this guy a lesson but I think killing him would be taking it a little too far. Finally I threw a punch back. He bounced back from it and then began taunting me. "You wana try that again you emo pipsqueak!" He shouted to me. I didn't react once again. It really isn't necessary to feed this kids insults by responding to them. Then he ran up and knocked me down. Then he jumped on me and stomped on my chest. I coughed some from the pain. Then I muttered "ok I'll admit…I felt that one dude." Then I stood up. Then I said tauntingly "is it my turn now?" By this point Seifer was pissed. One probably cause I was being his piñata made of stone. Two cause I couldn't feel his weak hits and such. Three cause I am just now even asking if it is my turn to beat him up, like he did to me. Then suddenly Seifer pulled out a knife. I jumped back. He slowly began stomping towards me. "Oh so that's how you wanna play it huh?" I pulled out my diamond katana and Seifer jumped back. So did everyone else, no one would have ever expected me to carry around such a weapon. Then I took a slash at him and he jumped down to the ground to dodge it. Then I had him mindlessly afraid. He dropped his knife on the ground and was crawling away from me scared to death. Then to try to get me away from him he took his hat off and threw it at me. I reacted and I slashed the accessory in half. Then he began shouting and crying with fear. "I give! I give! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!" I put my katana away then quietly said "I think I taught a lesson. Now it is their blitz ball gear and you had no right to be touching it without permission. I suggest you get out of here before I change my mind about you cause I'm in a pleasantly good mood today." He got up as quickly as possible and scrammed away like a starving hamster going after food. Rai and Fuu followed him. Olette helped Hayner up and they both stared at me blankly. Then I pointed to the knife that Seifer left behind and say "hey now he pulled a knife on me, what did you think I was going to do?" "Run away like a person who wants to live?, worked for me before." Said Hayner. Olette then asked "do you always carry that sword around?" "Pretty much" I replied. Then Hayner spoke again "I'm really sorry that had to go down. But we're cool right? You're not gonna stop hanging with us cause there is a guy that wants to kill us?" Then I laughed and said "used to want to kill you. But now I don't even think he'll go near you." Olette and Hayner laughed in agreement. "Well…we better go find Pence and tell him everything is alright." Said Olette. "Sounds like a good idea." Said Hayner. "Yeah I got stuff I need to be doing too so I'll be seeing you guys around." We had our goodbyes and I walked away. Now where the heck did the hooded girl I was with before go? I searched all of Twilight Town. Then when I went to the clock tower I saw her sitting at the top all alone. Her hood was pulled down. She quickly noticed me and pulled her hood back up. I captured enough details about her though. She had short black hair and really well… beautiful blue eyes. Then I said "I know what you look like now ok. Can you just tell me your name?" "Xion…" she replied. Then I happily nodded and said "that's all I wanted to know. Now what about our mission?" Then she looked to me and said "I searched the town but found no heartless. We need to report it to Saix." I nodded then said "ok lets R.T.C Xion." Then she shook her head and said "No…I want to stay here." "Ok" I said. Then I opened a dark portal for myself and left. Did I mention Axel and Roxas helped teach me how to do that on my own now? I went back into the castle then when I came back into the lobby area I sat down. Then Saix came up to me. He was not happy and I could tell. "You are in trouble 15…" He scolded. Then he continued on "I watched you, you played little kiddie games with those idiotic people you call friends." Then I tried to say something but Saix cut me off "your punishment, for the next 5 days you will be watching Namine." I knew Namine. She was that blonde girl Roxas likes to make out with a lot. But why does she need to be watched? Do I even want to know? Mayyybe not… but soon I will to be to find out. Then I asked "why does she need to be watched sir?" Saix then blankly said "the girl is unpredictable, she sneaks out a lot and it exasperates the Superior so much it even affects me." I nodded. Wow some punishment. Watching a girl my age to make sure she stays put? How hard could that be.

The next day…

Instead of going on a mission for the day I went to this room in the castle where Namine was held captive. As soon as I came into the room there was no one there. All there was, was a bed, a door to a bathroom in the corner, and a table with a white cloth and a sketchbook on it. "Namine?" I called out. No answer. I took a few more steps into the room. Oh great the girl I'm supposed to make sure doesn't leave already left before I even came to watch her. Then suddenly I was jumped. Namine jumped on me quickly overpowering me and knocked me down. My face was smashed into the floor while Namine was on top of me sitting up on my back banging my head with her sketchbook and screaming. Then she took time to stop treating me like her personal punching bag and noticed who I was. Then she got up and said as if nothing just happened "Oh hi Luxajin!" I got up from the floor slowly and muttered "hello…Namine…I'm here to…watch you for the next five days." She then stared at me and began giggling. "Hehe you hafta watch me!" She playfully said. I stared at her blankly. Then I said "don't make this hard please." Then she giggled some more and said "yeah but I like to go in and out as I please!, where do you think I go during the day?" "Uhhh…stay in your room like you're supposed to?" I said. She then laughed and said "nope! I like to go out and draw stuff I see or I like to go see Roxie!" "Roxie?, is that supposed to be some pet name for Roxas?" She then smiled and said "since when did you become as smart as Vexen!" I laughed from her comment. Something told me watching Namine for a while wasn't going to be so bad. Or will it?


	6. Namine and me? no fun

Chapter 6…

So this is my "punishment"? I thought to myself. She's just Namine. How much trouble could she actually be? I mean like all I've been doing all day is sitting in Namine's room with her making sure she doesn't leave or anything. Sigh, life is so boring. "Luxajin?" Namine spoke to me. I turned to her half worried in my head, like "oh god what could she want now?" but I just said in response "yes?" "Do you know what your original name is?" Roxas had questioned me about this before. I've tried so hard so many times to figure out what my original name is but I just couldn't decipher it. Remove the X from my name then re scramble the words to make out a name. "No, do you know?" I said. "Hmm…give me some time to think and concentrate." She said. I waited. Then she said she finally got it. "I think its Julian!" She said proudly. Julian? What kind of stupid name is that, I thought to myself. Then I said "that name seems lame." Then that instantly sparked her anger. Causing her to once again start throwing stuff on the table at me, beating me down with her sketchbook. Having one of her little Namine tantrums when I don't agree with her on something. Seriously this was starting to get old. Me, Luxajin, number XV, wielder of the diamond katana, had slain heartless before, even beginning to develop a six pack now cause I am just that awesome, can just all of a sudden be maimed by a crazy blonde with a sick obsession with drawing Roxas that kind of worries me…a lot. As she kept beating me I managed to scrape the words out of my mouth. "What. The. Hell. Is. Ow. Your. OH KINGDOM HEARTS THAT HURT! Problem!" She stopped hitting me with her sketchbook and stared at me blankly. "you" She said. Then she huffed and began walking away. Towards the exit of the room. "Where are you going!" I shouted. She turned to me with her arms crossed and said "I wanna see Roxie! I'm sure he is done with his mission by nowwwwww." Then I retorted back "but you're supposed to stay here! I'm supposed to be watching you!" Then she just ignored me and walked out of the room. The moment she stepped out into the hallway in the castle and I ran out to grab her she started screaming and struggling again. Seriously this girl had a 15 year old body but the mind and patience of a 2 year old. "RAPPPEEE! RAPPEEE!" She was screaming. I quickly let go of her afraid someone would hear. Then she began running off from me. I tried to catch her but I just couldn't. How fast could this crazy female run in a white dress! "nananananaa! You-ooo can't catch me!" She said playfully. Good got whatever the Organization needed her for was well beyond me. But alright Luxajin get your act together. You got a job to do, and you got to do it no matter what. Ok? Ok. She was running all the way towards Roxas's room. Then as I was beginning to catch up to her. She suddenly turned around and shouted something weird that I couldn't understand. She did something to me, she had cast a spell on me. She shoe glued me. Like I couldn't walk from where I was standing. Seriously, how the heck do I get out of this situation? Then she spat her tongue right in my face just rub salt in the wounds. She smirked at me then she began skipping off. I swear if I could move right now I would do such horrible things right now. I looked at my feet. There was this weird substance sticking my feet to the ground. "SOMEONE HELP! ANYONE!" I shouted. Then hearing nearby, Xion came out of her room. She looked at my feet then back to my face. "Just don't ask and help me." I said. She then began to burst out laughing and said "lemme guess? You have to be watching Namine right now don't you?" I sighed and nodded then she burst out laughing. Making a guy with a simple job to do completely immobile must be pretty amusing to females…add that to my list for more reasons to hate them. Actually the list is really just made up of things that Namine does that drives me crazy. Then Xion pulled a potion out of her pocket and dumped it on the shoe glue substance on me feet and it disintegrated away. I thanked her and ran off after Namine. She said she going to Roxas's room? Better check there. I peeped into Roxas's room. No one was there. So then I walked in. "Roxas, Namine?" I said hoping to get a response. Then suddenly I was grabbed and shoved into a closet. It was filled with Roxas's things so I'm guessing someone grabbed me and shoved me into Roxas's closet. Then I heard a click noise and looked at the handle of the door. I tried to open the door but the handle wouldn't budge. Oh kingdom hearts, I was locked in a closet! Then I heard Namine speak to me from outside of the closet in Roxas's room. "Hehe, you're trapped now." She said while she was giggling. Maybe I could break out with my diamond katana. But there isn't enough room to pull it out. Not even reach behind my back to grab the handle of my diamond katana. I heard Namine talk some more. "You know Julian, how do you like it in there? Me and Roxas have played seven minutes in heaven in there before." "Don't call me Julian!" I shouted, and I had no idea what this seven minutes in heaven is, but it sounds stupid to me. Then I heard Roxas walk into the room. "What is going on in here?" I heard him say. Then as if pretending I was nowhere within hearing distance I heard Namine talked. "oh nothing, was just uhh…tidying up your room, while you were out!" She reassuringly said. "oh alright." Roxas said. Wow was Namine as good at lying as crazy she was? Then I heard them talk some more. "So how was your mission today Roxie?" Namine asked. "Just fine, I went to Halloween Town today. There is rumor that the Halloween Festival is going to be happening soon. Since its around that time of year again." He replied. "ooo!" Said Namine with interest. Then I heard the door close and I began hearing muffling noises and moaning. I guessed that they were making out again. Seriously is that all they did. I had gotten bored of watching them do it before so now I was kind of annoyed by this point. Did she completely forget I was in the closet or something? Locked in the closet I forgot to mention. Then Namine suddenly pulled away from Roxas and ran over to the closet I was trapped in. She unlocked it and I quickly tumbled out. "AHH! YOU PERVERT!" Namine screamed. I knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to pass it off as if I was watching them. Then Roxas looked at me disapprovingly. Then I stood up and pointed at Namine and shouted "that crazy girl locked me in the closet, and she shoe glued me in the hallway!" Roxas looked back and forth between me and Namine. Which one to believe was going through his mind. Of course Roxas sided with Namine and asked me to leave. She stuck her tongue at me as I walked out. Ok now I realllly don't like her. She is a crazy person I tell you! CRAZY! I walked into the lobby where Xigbar and Demyx were. Then Xigbar said "I heard you had to watch Namine." "yeah I don't wanna talk about it." I said as I stomped off.

"dang man." Demyx said. What has gotten into him? "He'll get over it Demyx…I'm sure of it" Xigbar said reassuringly.


	7. Best Prank Ever

Chapter 7…

Usual routine, wake up, prepare, go get my mission. I walked out into the lobby area to find Saix there. I walk up to him as usual. "Today you will be off on your first mission alone XV." He said. I nodded then I asked "may I have some details please?" Then he just responded with "of course, we need you to go to Halloween Town and find out what is causing the heartless population suddenly rise. We suspect it may have something to do with the upcoming festival there." Said Saix. "What's a festival?" I asked. Oh no, I think I just asked one of those questions where I'll get glared at like, what are you, some kind of idiot? "A festival is a gathering of many people and basically it is mainly what some like to call a party." He said. Then I nodded and I was off! Oh boy my first mission alone! But the question is, will I be watched?

I came out of my dark portal and stepped into this place called Halloween Town. It was breathtaking to me. It was filled with dim lights, creepy things and had an over shadow in the sky that I kind of liked. It felt like I could really fit in here. I went out into the square and saw two characters chatting away. One was a skeleton in this spooky kind of suit, the other one was in a wheelchair and looked like he could be a doctor or professor of some kind. "This year's festival is going to be smashing!" the skeleton character shouted with excitement. "calm yourself Jack. We still have a lot of work to do." Said the strange character in the wheel chair. "Yes and let's get to it doctor!" They both walked away. Wow was I invisible to them or something? I was standing there the whole time and they practically completely ignored me! Oh well, not that it really matters anyway. So I decided it would be really fun to explore this place for a bit. I walked around, past the graveyard, set off all the scare traps that were set for fun. Got to say though, none of them really frightened me all that much. Then I went out onto the Moon Lit Hill area. The place was such a sight. How a hill could curve to look like a witch's hat is beyond me. But it just looked cool. Then I heard something shout at me. "Hey!" the voice said. I turned around and saw three halloweeny looking children standing in front of me. One was wearing a devil costume, the other wearing a witch costume with a really pointy hat, and the third was this weird looking mask on, with sort of green gelled back hair and a grayish purple suit like outfit on, he seemed to be the weirdest of the three of them to me. But hey its Halloween Town so what can I expect? "Trick or Treat!" the devil boy shouted. Next thing I knew he pulled out a reddish looking pumpkin and threw it at me. Then it exploded in my face. Not very pleasant. I jumped back to avoid the catastrophe that would have been if I didn't. "What was that about?" I asked. Then the devil boy spoke, "you mean you're not scared yet? That didn't scare you!" He looked kind of upset that it didn't frighten me. "It more of startled me" I said, then I continued on "who are you three?" Then as if on cue all three of them said in perfect order and did silly poses at the same time. "I'M LOCK!" the devil boy shouted. "AND IM SHOCK!" the witch kid screeched. Then the weirdest looking one fell over from a failed pose and then mumbled "n I'm….ooof…Barrel." Interesting names, I thought to myself. "What about you red eyes?" Shock asked. I guess red eyes will be a nickname they'd have for me. "My name is Luxajin." I said. "Luxajin? That's a weird name." Barrel said. Then Lock slapped Barrel across the face. "I think it's a SCARY name." Huh…? Then Lock continued on "just look at him! He is absolutely TERRIFYING! The dark coat, red eyes, black kind of thorny hair!" Hehe, for once someone compliments how I look. Then Barrel just decided to be quiet. "So do you want to help us with our seeecccret project?" Shock asked. Then Lock silenced her. "Shhh! You can't tell him! It's a s-e-c-r-e-t!" He said. The way they say secret it almost sounds like it's their favorite word or something. "It's not a secret anymore now since I know you three are hiding something from me." I said. "So just tell me what it is, I don't like people keeping things from me." Then Lock grinned. Then he said "alright, we'll tell ya, and even letcha in on it, but on one seeeccret condition." "What would that seeecccrreeeeet condition be…?" I asked. Then Lock shouted "BEAT US IN COMBAT AND PROVE YOURSELF! US THREE VERSUS YOU!" He shouted as he jumped up and down in the air. Then Barrel interrupted Lock. "Lock, you know what happened the last time we fought someone in a coat like his! We got our trick or treats handed to us!" He stated nervously. Then Lock took one look at me and examined me. Then he said reassuringly "yeah but I think we can take this kid. The scarier you are the stronger you are!" He shouted. Then Shock cut in "you just said that, and when about a minute ago you called him terrifying…do you watch anything you say Lock?" "aggghhh! Just be quiet and fight!" Lock shouted. Then they all three drew out bombs while at the same time I drew out my diamond katana. Then they all three scattered and started running around Moon Lit Hill like headless chickens or something. But they kept randomly running by me and chucking bombs at me. I remember a helpful tip Zexion once told me. He said to watch how your opponent fights then think our their weakness. They all kept running around all over the area. I thought for a bit as I dodged and slashed at the bombs that were being chucked at me. They need large areas to fight in, so if I corner them then they'll be mine! So I decided to play along in their little game. I dashed towards Barrel who was the closest to me at the moment. He was running from me as fast as his little legs could carry him. Then I took a slash at him with my diamond katana but missed on purpose to scare him. He ran two times faster screaming and wailing. Then I chased Shock. I decided to use their own strategy against them. I picked up some bombs that the kids were randomly dropping as they ran around. Then I lit them and threw them at Shock. She instantly jumped back to dodge them and threw her own bombs at me. I slashed them apart before they could even go off at me. Then I looked over to Lock. He threw a blue pumpkin bomb at me and I jumped back before it got me. But where it exploded it left ice frozen solid onto the ground right there in the small area in which it blew up. Then I jumped over the ice and lunged at him and slashed with my katana. I slightly trimmed the tail on his devil costume. Then he kept running like an insane person. Then I thought, I need to get my hands on a blue pumpkin bomb, but only Lock seems to have them. Then I saw Shock run by me and I tripped her before she could get away. She fell down and began struggling to get back up, while she was busy with that I would get Lock. Then Barrel ran in and helped her up and threw a multitude of bombs at me to distract me. They all exploded simultaneously on me. Ow, that really hurt! They were all three running again. Then at that moment I ran up to Lock who was near me and picked him up. While he was flailing to get away from me I pick pocketed him and took a blue pumpkin bomb from him. Then I set him down and without watching where he was going, he ran into a corner and smashed right into Shock, they both fell down hurting too much to get up. Then at that moment Barrel ran by me and I picked him up, spun around as I held him by his arms and launched him at where Lock and Shock were about to get up. It knocked the both of them back down and Barrel face flat on the ground between them. They're in a corner! Now is the perfect chance! I lit the blue pumpkin bomb I took from Lock a bit ago and threw it at the three of them. They didn't have time to react to it then it blew up on them. They were all three blown back from the force of the explosion upon them and were sent flying to the walls where ice quickly met them. They were frozen to the walls in the corner of the Moon Lit Hill with me standing in front of them. They were moaning from the pain and stuck. Then I put my diamond katana away and looked at the three of them. Barrel was shaking with his eyes shut, Shock looking down in defeat, and Lock just glaring at me. "Do I win?" I asked as I laughed. "WE'RE STUCK! HELP US!" Lock wailed. "and defeated…." Shock said unconfidently. "Note to us…don't mess with blondes and black haired people…" Barrel said. I found a red bomb and I set it off in the middle of the three of them. The fiery explosion instantly melted the ice holding them up on the walls and freed them. Then the three of them fell face flat into the ground. Lock standing up first and dusting himself off. "Now I guess a deal is a deal then." Lock said. "Our super secccccretttt is….we're gonna pull the ultimate prank on the festival of ! "Sounds interesting." I said. "Yeah!" Shock shouted, then she continued on. "We stole some chemicals and other weird stuff like that from ." Then Barrel emptied all of his pockets and showed me all of the chemicals. "We're working on a formula that will have a slight delay before it sets off, so we can get away in time." Lock explained. "Have you got everything figured out?" I asked. "Yeah we do, we just need to add a few more things then place it." Lock said. "So explain to me how this would work?" I said. "We set off this bomb then place it in the fountain in the town square where the festival is being held." Lock said while pointing to a strange multicolored pumpkin in the middle of a mishmash of chemicals in vials and such. "Only problem is, we're banned from the festival." Shock said. "Why are you banned?" I asked. "Cause we pull too many pranks." Barrel answered. "Hey it'd be pretty nice if you helped us, by placing it in the fountain when its time." Lock said. "yeah, with how scary enough you already look you'd fit right into the festival and no one would notice you!" Shock said excitingly. "Hmm…I'll do it!" I said. "GREEEEEAATT!" Lock shouted.

Later at the Festival…

"This is such a wonderful festival Jack!" Sally said happily. "Yes quite. Dance with me?" Jack asked. Sally nodded and they danced together while all the other citizens of Halloween Town enjoyed themselves. Then I walked straight in concealing the multicolored pumpkin bomb in my coat. Then I went over to the fountain. Do as what Lock said, pull off the stem on the pumpkin then place it in the water of the fountain and just walk away… I removed the pumpkin stem and placed it in the water of the fountain as I mentally reminded myself of the instructions. Then I began walking away as if nothing suspicious just happened. Then I ran to the graveyard when out of sight to where Lock, Shock, and Barrel were hiding. "This is gonna be sooo funny!" Shock said excitedly. "Yeah but it's going to be about five minutes before it goes off." Said Barrel. Lock then looked to me and smiled. "Great job Luxajin. There was no fail on your part. Now all we need to do is wait!" "So what exactly will this secret project do…?" I asked. "Oh you'll see buddy!" Lock exclaimed. "For now let's get further away while we still have time. This is gonna be massive and might even hit where we're standing!" We nodded and started running. We went beyond the Moon Lit Hill and hid beneath the bridge at the river. "ooch! You're pushing me!" Shock yelped. "Well your butt is on my hand!" Barrel retorted back. "That makes no sense guys" I said. "SHHH!" Lock said. Then as if on cue…

BOOM!

Paint was spattered everywhere! It was a heavy good like substance too and even raining the stuff. Everyone was covered in the goopy paint, and Jack was not happy. "I swear I will find those brats and give them the scaring of an eternity!" Jack shouted. "This goop is all over in my hair!" Sally screeched. The paint substance even reached the graveyard and where we were. It all suddenly splashed down on the ground and the place was covered. But we were okay since we were hiding under the bridge. "WE DID IT!" Lock yelled with joy as he jumped up and down happily! "Hooray!" "Awesome!" "Woohooo!" Then I smiled. It made me have this kind of weird giggly feeling on the inside. Like I could burst out…..laughing right now.

Later…

Back in the castle there I was being scolded by Saix while Xigbar, Xaldin, and Larxene watched. "I send you on ONE, mission alone and you do that!" Saix roared. "Seriously, how immature are you?" Larxene spat at me. "Hey cut the kid some slack, he was just having some fun." Xigbar defended. "He didn't even do his mission…" Xaldin coldly stated. Then Saix began shouting at me again. "If I could just get The Superior to agree, I would have you turned to a dusk for your insubordinates!" I only sat there and took the yelling I well deserved. But hey it was worth it. Today was a really nice day, and that's a festival of Halloween they'll never forget!

Elsewhere…  
>(Lock, Shock, and Barrel are down on their hands and knee's scrubbing the paint goop off the town square in Halloween Town.) "Once you're done with that you can do the rest of the place including beyond the hill! Then you can apologize to the doctor for stealing his things, help get the goop out of Sally's hair and then pay your debt to our society!" Jack shouted.<p> 


	8. Members gone crazy?

Chapter 8…

I woke up, prepared for the day and whatever mission I'd be assigned. I walked out into the lobby area to find Saix and Larxene. I walked up to Saix and asked "well, what have you got for me today?" Saix then stated "in spite of The Superior observing your poor combat skills, he thinks the time you learn magic has come."About time." I said back. Then Saix said "Larxene is the best to teach anyone how to use magic, you will be going with her to Twilight Town today to learn." Then I turned to Larxene. She took one look at me and said "and no pranks especially to me, trust me I am not one to be messed with." I only nodded and we were off!

We appeared at the Sandlot in Twilight Town. Larxene and I stepped out of the dark portal and I banished as we stepped out. Then Larxene turned to me and said "well I guess we must teach you the basics. I'm going to teach you attack magic and healing magic. Do you use any magic in your limit breaker?" "Not that I really now of…" I said. She only said and muttered "I swear you all just make my brain cells rot.." I gulped from that statement. I didn't mean to upset this electrifying nymph. Then she turned to me and said "ok so we must get started now!" I nodded once again. Then she said "now the way to use magic is to focus very hard and use whatever element you have in that focus. Then release that focused energy through your hand. I heard from the Superior that your element is darkness." "Darkness…?" I was shocked. I didn't have a weapon bound to me that I knew of yet, and I'm just now finding out I even had an element?" Then she gave me an example. She positioned herself then turned to me and said "like this." Then lightning instantly shot out of her fingertips. I was just…amazed. Could I possibly do something similar to that? Before I knew it I had lost attention again and Larxene was screaming at me again. "Hey! Slacker! You're rotting my brain cells again by just standing there!" she shouted at me. "Oh uh…sorry." I said. Then I took the pose she had and tried everything exactly the way she did it, but…nothing happened. I tried again, still nothing. I even tried different positions to use magic she suggested. Still…nothing. "WHAT THE FUCK!" she screamed. "ANY TWO BIT DOPE EVEN YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO USE MAGIC! IT'S THE EASIST DAMN THING IN THE WORLD!" she continued on. I'm guessing I accidentally made her mad. Ok what? Guessing, it's pretty dead obvious she is furious. Then I said "I think I can use magic in my limit breaker form." She turned to me and responded sarcastically "oh really now? This should be good." Then next thing I knew she was summoning something in both of her hands. Oh no….KNIVES! "If you wanna have some real fun then that's fine by me!" she shouted as me as she smirked. I stepped back, took a fighting position, and drew out my diamond katana. She then lunged several knives at me at lightning speed. I had no time to deflect or dodge. I was pelted by the knives with great force. I didn't ever think she could throw that hard! When I ran up to her and slashed my katana at her, she quickly back flipped away from me. This must mean she is flexible too… Then she started to float up in the air spinning at the same time. She was laughing manically while she was floating and spinning around in the air. Then she swooped down behind me and lunged more knives into my backside before I knew it. Everything was starting to…fade… Then I thought, no time to charge up, potion! I quickly pulled out a Hi-Potion and used it on myself. Wow that felt replenishing. Then this made her mad, that I was healing myself to stay alive. Then she shot electricity out of her hands at me and lifted me up with the energy. "AUGGGGGGHHHHH!" I screamed. This was hurting so much. She kept laughing like the savage nymph she was. She had lifted me up at least a good ten feet up into the air then just dropped me down onto the ground. I had dropped my katana when she picked me up and I was quickly scrambling around on the ground trying to find it. Then my hand found the handle and I picked it up and stood back up. My body shook a little from the pain. But she was enjoying this. Like killing was an instinct or sport to her. Then she shot more knives at me from her hand. They impaled right into my stomach. What, had I taken at least 12 or 13 knives now? I tried to fight back at her but I was too weak from all the hits I had already taken from her. Then she lunged at me again but this time she came right up to me and slapped me across the face really hard. With the condition I was in, that was enough to bring me down. C'mon focus…focus…I've got to use my limit breaker. Then she walked up to me where I was only half unconscious. Fading…no….I can't. Then she began kicking me in the back over and over again. "C'mon Slacker! I thought you would at least put up a fight! Picking on Xion is more entertaining that this!" she said as she was kicking me over and over again. Focus….OW! "Stop kicking me you bitch!" I screamed out. Then she picked me up with lightning again and launched me all the way to the other side of the sandlot and slammed me against the wall. I fell almost lifelessly to the ground again. Then she was walking up to me shouting at me "you did not just call me a bitch! You're in no position, no not even high up enough in the organization to call ME names!" Focus…focus…don't fade….focus…. "You stupid little runt!" she shouted the moment she was at me and about to kick me again. Then suddenly my burst of energy I needed came to me. I became coated with the dark energy I needed. Then Larxene gracefully jumped back and muttered "about time runt…" Then I was floating in the air slightly with dark power looming around me. Then I had my katana with me. I instantly teleported over to Larxene and stabbed her over and over again with me diamond katana at super speed. I did it again and again. Then I teleported to the middle of the sandlot and sank into the ground with dark energy still looming around me. Then I instantly shot out of the ground again with the dark power looming over me and dark energy as sharp as blades spiraling all around the sandlot too. Then I focused and a dark pool of energy appeared under Larxene. Then a beam of dark energy shot up from the pool of energy that was under her before she could even react. I could hear her scream from the pain. Then my darkness left me and I slowly drifted back down to the ground. My limit breaker was over. Before Larxene could come at me again I used another Hi-Potion on myself. I saw Larxene standing in front of me again. Then she said "hmm…so in your limit breaker you use just nil darkness and you broke your body down and recreated it with darkness. Trust me runt I'm quick enough to see all of that." I was shocked by everything she told me. Then she said "come on, let us return to the castle before I decide I want to kill you again."

Later, Elsewhere away from Luxajin in round chair meeting room.

The Superior was sitting in his highest up chair all alone waiting for someone to return. He sighed to himself. Then suddenly in one of the chairs around him a dark void appeared below it and shot energy up. Then when the shadows faded away Larxene was sitting where the shadows once were. "Well XII, report?" Xemnas asked. "Well you'll be shocked to hear this" Larxene responded. "We have a puppet and a member with duel wield weapons, nothing surprises me these days anymore" Xemnas coldly said. "XV can't use magic." Larxene said. "Oh really now?" Xemnas said. "but, he can create dark energy from light and break his body down and recreate it with different kinds of substances. Only nonsolid things though. Such as darkness when he uses his limit breaker." Larxene stated. Then at that moment Xemnas only grinned…

Elsewhere…

"C'mon Luxajin, why don't you come with us?" Roxas asked. "I..i don't know Roxas, I'm still kind of surprised to learn that I can't use magic…but instead I have other abilities…" I said. "well I think that's pretty cool. It means your special Luxajin." Roxas said. "I guess…I still haven't even discovered what weapon is bounded to me, instead I have to keep carrying this diamond katana everywhere with me…" I responded sadly. "Cheer up, c'mon, Axel, Xion and I are having ice cream together. You should come with us." I gave in and said "fine."

The next day…

I walked out into the sandlot in Twilight Town. I didn't get a mission today.

Earlier…

"Your mission today is, track down XV and fight him, don't destroy him, but you can come close, collect as much data as possible…" Saix said. The receiver of the mission only nodded.

Back with Luxajin…

Being in the sandlot only reminded me of my miserable fight with Larxene yesterday. I didn't know she could be so tough. I guess any organization member aren't ones to be trifled with. I'm just glad I'm on their side instead of against them. I really hope I never have to fight any of them again. Then as if the universe just loves jinxing Luxajin so much… "Stop!" a voice shouted at me. I turned around. Jumped back, those scary green eyes glaring at me… "Vexen!" I said to myself. The creepy man grinned at me. Then he drew his arm up and snowflakes gathered around with energy by his hand. Then a flash and he had a gigantic icy shield in his hand. He grinned even more. Oh no, don't tell me he wants to fight… "Let's get started shall we?" Vexen said. I drew out my katana and readied myself for him.

Then he instantly started scanning me. Something told me this wasn't a good thing. So I moved around a lot to stop him from doing so. As long as I didn't hold still he couldn't do whatever he was readying to do. Then he got mad. "Hold still!" He shouted. Then he struck his arm out then used magic. Suddenly a path of glaciers shooting up from the ground was heading straight towards me. It kept honing in on me no matter how much I ran from it. Then I swung my katana around and slashed through the ice that was after me. It was easily cut through and easily cut Vexen's patience even more. Then I ran at him to take a slash at him. He then instinctively guarded himself with his giant shield. A shield being a weapon makes no sense to me at all. Then again the best defense can be the best offence. Then Vexen summoned up a massive amount of icicle shards from nowhere and began pelting them all at me. "ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it!" I shouted from pain. He then laughed maniacally from this. Then he used blizzard magic and froze me into place. I was stuck. Then he began to scan me even more. I couldn't move so thus I could not stop him. Then suddenly he said "Done!" and laughed more. I looked at him with a confused look on my face. Suddenly a pitch black copy of me with glowing yellow eyes emerged from the ground beside him. Oh great he cloned me to be his helper… Then the black figure of me lunged towards me like some kind of wild animal. It slashed as me and beat with me only its hands. It even eventually hit me so hard I was broken off of the ice that froze me to the ground. I picked my diamond katana back up since I had dropped it when Vexen froze me to the ground. I ran at Vexen again but only failed another time since he guarded himself with is shield. Then I turned around and took a slash at the dark copy of me. It back flipped away from me over to a wall in the Sandlot. To then bounce off of it and practically fly towards me. Then it slashed me again when it flew by me. I fell to the ground while the dark figure landed next to Vexen holding a very sloppy standing posture. I quickly got up then I ran at Vexen. Then he guarded but I knew he would do this. I slid by him then tripped him and he fell over. "Gah!" he shouted as he fell to the ground. I was a moment away from slicing his pathetic head off when I completely had forgotten about the dark clone of me Vexen created. It lunged towards me again and pushed me down. This time knocking my katana out of my hands and ran after it. It then picked up the katana and began running back at me. Oh great he has MY weapon now, oh and to make things worse Vexen has taken his lovely time getting up from when I knocked him down. The dark figure ran up to me and took one slash and I jumped back to dodge it. It kept sloppily stepping towards me taking a slash with each step as I dodged each one. Vexen then came up behind me and froze me to the ground. The dark copy was readying a final blow. Wait, Vexen is within reaching distance. Specifically his hair…his LONG hair. Then I suddenly grabbed him by his hair and swung his entire body around at the dark copy before it slashed at me. Letting go of Vexen's hair when I hit the dark copy of me sent them both flying and my katana to the ground. I picked it up quickly and ran up to the dark me. One swift slash and I had decapitated it and it withered away to nothing but a dark dust cloud. Vexen got up quickly and shouted "your just too much trouble! Also I will get revenge on you for touching my hair in such a violent manner!" Oh no, he is charging up for a limit breaker attack. Run! Suddenly I opened a dark void and ran into it. Through the dark portal I teleported back to my room panting from running. "he wouldav…killed me if I didn't get out in time…" I muttered to myself.

Later…

"and let me tell you Superior that boy is such a nuisance! He pulled my ha-" "Quiet down IV!" Xemnas roared. "You were instructed to not kill him or anything. Now did you complete your mission?" he asked. "ohhhh yes…I got all the data we could possibly want or need and more…." Vexen replied. They both then grinned…


	9. Me and Pirates don't mix

This has been a while now since I've been a part of The Organization. Only on counting of maybe a couple of a few members already trying to kill me. The memories are a little too scary to try to remember. Oh well, to get my hopes up today I actually have a partner for today's mission. I just need to go collect some hearts with Roxas. Maybe this will be easy, or like how my life has been so far everyday has had a twist. Seriously maybe I should begin keeping track of how many people have been trying to kill me. Heck who knows, maybe the next person who will take a shot at me will be Roxas, but I don't think I should worry too much about him. But where are we going? Probably Twilight Town….

"Hey Roxas you know where we're going today?" I asked. "Neverland, you can fly around there." He said cheerily. "Flying? Last time a checked nobodies can't just sprout wings and take off or something Roxas…" I said blankly. "Just shut up and come on Luxajin…" Roxas replied.

When we came out of the dark portal we stepped into a land that looked like nothing but a sea with many small mountains and other huge… sorts of rocks, and even I think what was a pirate ship in the distance. Then suddenly my ears began bleeding, being drowned with the stupid noise of Roxas shouting. I hate it when people shout or scream…can't be any worse than Namine when she is screaming in my ear and attacking me. "Heyyy! Faiiryy! Where are you?" Roxas yelled. No answer. "Are you seeing things Roxas?" I asked. "You're starting to worry me." I continued on. Then this glowing little pixie or fairy thing whichever one you would call it. It flew up in front of Roxas. "Hey there, do you still have some of that magic left, my partner here needs some too." He said to the little fairy. Then the fairy just nodded and next thing I know some sparkles are flying over me and Roxas. Then I see Roxas being to fly up into the air. Now I only think I see people fly when Namine hit me too hard but this was just unbelievable. Roxas was at least a good six feet up into the air when he looked down to me and shouted "Hey! Get up here!" Sigh… I jumped up but didn't come back down. I was actually floating and little sparkles were flying off of me. Magic that makes you think you're on crack is real, case closed. Then Roxas began flying off into the land. My best assumption here is that the heartless fly too. That can only be bad, but not so bad at the same time cause we're flying. I flew off after Roxas.

Elsewhere…

A man in a huge red pirate like hat with a mustache and in a red coat pointed to the sky with his sword. "Look to the sky Smee! You see those two figures?" The short man in a blue and white striped shirt with glasses and a big nose and a red cap looked up. "Yes sir, what shall we do about it?" He asked. "Well what are our best options Smee!" the man with the mustache shouted. "Well Sir, we can either fire the cannons or investigate the situation some more." The short man responded. "But those could be heartless Smee! We must shoot them down just like the rest of them! To the ship and ready the cannons! We must not let them get away!"

Back with Luxajin and Roxas

"Hey…do you see like a black dot in the distance getting bigger?" I asked Roxas. "Oh Kingdom Hearts that's a cannon ball!" Roxas shouted. "Oh…" I said. Next thing I know, it hit me dead on in the face, things that didn't quite kill you the first time, makes you wish it had.

Back With Captain Hook and Smee…

"One down, one to go Smee!" Hook shouted. "Sir, I think those might be other pirates possibly. The other one is flying down towards the one we just shot." Smee suggested. "Nonsense Smee! Since When the blazes do pirates fly!" Hook shouted. "Good point Sir…" Smee said.

Back With Luxajin and Roxas…

"OWWWW FUCKEEERRR!" I screamed, holding my head throbbing in pain. "KINGDOM HEARTS DAMNIT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "THAT HURT LIKE 100000 TIMES WORSE THAN ANYTIME YOUR PHYSCHO OF A GIRLFRIEND HAS EVER HIT ME ROXAS!" I shouted again. "Luxajin you need to use a potion and calm down, that cannonball did more of a number on your attitude rather than your condition." Roxas said while smirking. "And what the heck is so funny huh, why are you smirking!" I said. "Oh I just thought it funny it is that easy for those miserable pirates to hit you with a cannonball, they only had to try once." Roxas said starting to chuckle. "Whatever, I'm still in a ton of pain…" I said wearily. Roxas handed me a Hi-Potion and instructed me to use it, I had done what he said then suddenly I felt a lot better. I now want to give those pirates a taste of their own medicine, but to do that first I must find who shot me with the cannon ball… I wonder if there are any giant sea creatures here…a low life pirate would make great fishing bait…. "Luxajin…?" Roxas said looking at me worried. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Oh I'm fine now, was just thinking to myself." I said. "Do you know where that cannon ball came from?" I asked. "Probably from that ship over there.." Roxas sighed. "Well lets go check it out." I said. We flew over to the ship and first thing I saw was a man who looked like he was in love with the color red, and a fat midget pirate in a red cap. What is with pirates and red around these parts? We flew down to them and landed on their ship next to them. The man in the red coat and hat jumped back and shouted "Smee! Attack them! Defend me!" "But Sir, I'm not a fighter!" The short pirate assistant shouted back. Then I drew out my diamond katana and at the same time Roxas summoned his two key blades Oath keeper and Oblivion. Then the man I'm guessing whose name was Smee ran away when the man in the large red coat and even more ridiculous red hat drew out his sword and a ton of bombs. Sword in one hand, wad of bombs in the other. "Well fine, I will fight myself! Prepare to be blown off this ship by the one and only Captain Hook!" The man shouted. Time for another fight with a person who I guess has physiological problems. "Luxajin, dodge!" Roxas shouted. Captain hook was suddenly lobbing a ton of bombs at me. I quickly jumped back. "Smee! Raise the anchor!" Captain hook shouted. Suddenly the ship began rocking back and forth which made it a lot harder to fight. Bad part is that Captain Hook was used to this so it gave him the advantage. Then he lunged forward at me with his sword and inflicted a series of cuts to my chest rapidly with his sword, laughing as he did so. Roxas then glided up into the air and flew straight back down on top of Hook and whacked him in the face with Oathkeeper as he blew Hook away with Oblivion. But it only did so much as little damage and ticking him off. Captain Hook jumped right back up and at the same time throwing tons of bombs at us. Roxas flew up to dodge them but they all hit me. They blew me back and sent my flying off the ship. I regained my balance in the middle of the air some distance away from the ship with the flying ability. "I want to try what new powers I discovered I had." I said to myself. Remember what I learned. I can break myself down and recreate myself with any nonsolid. Water is a nonsolid right? I went down into the water next to the ship and came up made completely of water but my red eyes still stood out from my new H2O based body. Then I reached my arm out towards Hook at his ship. Power began charging in my hand aimed right at him. I grinned. At that same moment Roxas flew right back down and held Hook in place with his keyblades. "Hit him now Luxajin!" Roxas shouted. I blasted the energy from my hand. It came as a clear beam for it was made up of water and energy basically and came straight at Hook and hit him directly in the chest. Roxas jumped back at the last second to dodge the blast. Hook was shot back from the blast dropping his sword and holding his chest with his hand from the pain. "Arrgghh! You will not get away with that you!" He blurted at me. I flew back over to the ship. I expunged all that water I recreated myself with from my body, thus reverting back to the way I was before, a human or nobody as people would say. Hook quickly brushed the pain off and picked his sword back up and lunged right back to me. I defended his slash with my diamond katana. In a almost seemingly eternal fight of slashes and blocking each other, both trying to hit the other but not get hit themselves at the same time. Roxas cut in at this point and threw Oblivion at Hook while he was busy defending against me. The key blade struck Hook in the hip and he instantly shouted out in pain. "SMEE! HELP ME!" He yelled at the top of his lounges. "Right away Sir!" We heard from Smee in the distance. Next thing we know, there is a cannon aimed right at me. "Oh Kingdom Hearts not again…" I muttered to myself. Then Smee fired the cannon and it was a direct hit on me. It sent me flying into a wooden pole on the ship, while at the same time the ship rocked forward and sent a crate filled with heavy goods sliding right towards and crashed right into me. Roxas then struck Hook again with his key blades. Crossing his arms over his chest with the key blades to his sides and swiping with them both to blow Captain Hook back, while shouting "take that!" at him. Then Smee fired the cannon again and hit Roxas and it sent him flying off the ship as Roxas screamed from the sudden shock of pain. I got up slowly from the pain still throbbing in me. I pulled out a Hi-Potion and used it on myself. Feeling better I jumped back up to my feet and ran at Hook with my diamond katana ready to strike. Hook jumped back and jumped right back by me, dropping a bomb as he lightly glide by me with his swift movements. It exploded in my face plus another cannon ball hitting me. Okay I think it is time for Smee to go… OXYGEN! Yes, of course I could use this to my advantage. Re create myself with it. I executed the plan I thought out in my head and suddenly I was made of the oxygen I collected around me with the wind at my side also. I quickly let the wind lift me up to Smee who couldn't see me. The oxygen also apparently disguises me, that should be very good. I quickly went up behind Smee, and expunged the oxygen from my body reverting to my old form again. Then I took one slice at Smee's rear end with my diamond katana. Then suddenly Smee jumped up holding his rear with his hands screaming and next thing he jumped off the ship. Then at this point Roxas came flying back up and landed on the ship. It looked as if he had long healed since he got back up. Now he was ticked, I could tell. Hook took a stance, ready for whatever attack Roxas had to throw at him at this time. Roxas flew at him with a ton of key blade strikes. Observation skills I thought to myself, also keep my balance as the ship rocks back and forth. What attacks have been most effective…. I got it! Long ranged energy beams! He isn't too great at guarding those. He is best skilled at up close combat which we shouldn't try. "Roxas! Use energy or magic attacks! He can't defend too well against those!" I shouted. Hook growled at what I shouted suddenly picked up the slack and began attacking more. He jumped up to me and slashed me nonstop suddenly with his sword yelling as he did so. "You! Will! NOT! Get! The! Upper! Hand! On! ME!" He shouted. Then he blew me back and quickly greeted me with a barrage of bombs to the area where he inflicted the sword attacks. To get away from him I jumped off the ship and used the flying ability to catch myself before I fell into the water. Back up on the ship Roxas was using magic to attack at Hook. I flew back up and took notice of him using a quite good strategy of freeze magic to freeze Hook into place then struck with fire magic. Then when Hook got the chance he threw a bomb to Roxas sending him flying back. This was the point where Roxas was done with having to fool around with Hook. I'm guessing he was charging up to use a limit breaker attack. Suddenly Roxas crossed his arms and slowly began to float up into the air. I was assuming this wasn't the flying magic that was making him float. Then suddenly a pattern with our Organization symbol with shuriken symbols circling around with in strange colors of orange and light blue, and glowing nobody symbols on pedestals formed further out around him. Then he took out both his key blades and pointed to the sky with them at the same time. Suddenly the Nobody symbols outside of the circle all began beams of light that went up into the sky. Next thing I know, the entire sky went from blue to a heavenly light where you could easily see clouds in the distance. Then he leaned forward towards Hook's direction and then in both hands began spinning one key blade in each hand without even holding them. Oathkeeper in his left hand, Oblivion in his right. As each time he spun the key blades, a laser like sphere of energy went honing in on Hook and striking him with forces I'm guessing each one itself was worse than being hit by a cannonball. Then Roxas crossed his arms and everything turned bright for a moment then faded away. The heavenly lit up sky, the mysterious pattern beneath him, all just vanished as Roxas came back down onto the floor of the ship. I could tell even from a distance Hook was badly damaged from that attack Roxas just pulled off. The Roxas used some healing magic on himself to gain his energy back, for he used most of it up in his limit breaker attack. Hook was on the verge of defeat, we must finish him now I thought! Then I swooped in and kicked Hook in the head as hard as I possibly could. From him already being off balance and weak that was enough to finish him. He went flying off the ship and down into the water. Me and Roxas didn't even bother to see if he came up from the water dead or alive. I flew back down to the ship where Roxas was. "Some fight huh?" I said. "Yeah, I actually had to use my special attack, honestly I'm never put into such a corner like that." Roxas replied to me with. "oh man, we forgot completely about our mission!" I said. "No worries, we can just say we scouted the area and didn't find anything." Roxas said. "Oh, okay. Then lets RTC, I'm hungry!" I said cheerily. Me and Roxas laughed at what I said and went off.

When we came back to the castle the flying ability went away. Roxas told me that it only works in Neverland and the magic doesn't last forever either way. After dinner I went to bed and laid there in my bed thinking instead of sleeping. Suddenly I heard something. A voice calling for me. "Luxajin…..!" The voice without a doubt belonged to Namine. "Luxajin, I know you're still awake! So come here!" She said. I got up out of bed and went over to my door where she was. She then gestured me to follow her and I did as so. When we finally came to Namine's room she stopped. The room was still as bright as it ever was, it always seemed weird coming in and out. We always had to go through a dark portal to get to it. Namine said her room was in a secret location, and she couldn't tell anyone where it actually was. "So you're probably wondering why I brought you here…" she said. I didn't answer. Only looked at her with my arms crossed. "I found out the higher ups are examining the data Vexen collected from you." Namine said at last. "Data…?" I said in shock. "Yes, when you fought with him, he collects data on any new opponent…" she said. "Did you find out anything else?" I asked. "Yes, that's the other reason I brought you here. To tell you more about what powers you do have." Namine said. "Well, fill me in on full details, leave nothing out." I said. "You can recreate yourself with anything that isn't solid, not just gases or chemicals. Such as for example you can recreate yourself with even darkness or light itself." She said. "Interesting." Was all I had to say in response. "Also you actually get more powerful as your strength to fight gets lower, that's why your limit breakers always are so effective. It's a burst of power that no opponent can even expect, and it only gets more powerful as you grow stronger…" Namine said. "Well that sounds cool." I said. "Anything else?" I asked. "No, but I will fill you in if I find out anything else, you should get back to your room now. It's getting late…" She said. I only nodded and went back to my room and back to bed.


	10. Diamond Katana's True Awakening

I've totaled atleast 3 months now I've been in the Organization, but I still have yet to find my true weapon. The only things I've accomplished since I've been at this was getting beaten over and over again by Namine, gaining very little respect, and getting shot with a cannon ball. Not to mention still being barked at by the scared face demon that I was stupid enough to kiss up to. I got a mission today but it's all alone. I have to go to some place called Wonderland. Never heard of it before but Luxord goes there all the time. I also put the finishing touchs on master the technique of summoning dark portals on my own. Like Axel told me, just imagine where you want to go and use some dark energy. Oh well, off to my mission now.

I arrived in a small room with a checkered floor and a curved hallway. I went down the hallway and through the door at the end of it. I came into a room with a few chairs, a table with two jars on it and the room had a pink and white checkered floor. Suddenly before I realized, a rabbit seemed to grow into reality out of nowhere, he seemed very scared. "Oh dear! Oh Dear! What are those things! The queen will have to send her guards after those monsters!" he shouted as he ran out of the room. I wonder who he was, he didn't even seem to notice me. I once overheard Luxord say there is something suspicious about the two jars on the table. I picked up with one with a green label, it felt like it had liquid in it. "Down the hatch!" I said and took one big gulp. Suddenly I began shrinking. I was very tiny before I knew it. I get it now, everything here is really tiny! That rabbit probably drank from that other jar, which lets you grow back to your regular size.

The room around me now was the world, but what I saw in the distance kind of caught my eye. It was two Trick Masters roaming around causing a rampage.

"I guess that's my target!" I said to myself.

I ran in after them and they quickly took notice of my presence. I had my diamond katana pulled out and then I ran in and took a slash. But the attack failed at the targeted Trick Master moved its arm out the way in time. Then the other one took out a match, lit it, and then exhaled on it. The exhaled breath from its mouth took fire and it was pretty much flaming breath of death. It burned me up almost, as I ran away with the rear end part on my organization coat on fire screaming.

"O wow ow! Hot hot hot!" I yelped.

Then I sat down on my bum and it immediately extinguished the fire. Then I pulled out a Hi-Potion and healed myself then ran back in for round two. I ran in and with major luck, decapitated one of the Trick Masters. Ha, I thought I had them then but boy was I wrong! They both merged together and then regenerated and split back into two perfectly healthy Trick Masters.

"Aww dangit…." I mutted to myself.

This was not going to be easy.

Then these two were mad now and caught on to the idea that I was going to be trouble for them. On suddenly sprang over to me and slammed its hands down towards me, but I quickly managed to dodge roll out of the way. Then suddenly the other Trick Master pulled out its two matches, then lit them up and began spinning around. Before I knew it, it became like a tornado made of flames and then it had an outrage if energy and shot all the fire from its body around the room. Even though we were tiny, the entire room was engulfed in flames, on fire. Everything around me except for the Trick Masters was burning. The other one then ran over and picked me up then threw me at the Trick Master that had just lit the room on fire. The Trick Master I was launched at then took its match and whacked me in the face back at the other one. Then the Trick Master I was sent flying back to kicked me upwards and next thing I know, my face gets slammed into a ceiling. When I hit the floor again that's when I got the idea. They both came slowly walking over to me, banging their matches on the ground causing shockwaves with each hit as they came. Then suddenly they both spewed gasoline on the floor. Just as one of them was about to light it all on fire I quickly used my special ability. I broke myself down and recreated the gasoline. Now this was going to really be taking a chance but I tried it. Gasoline is very flammable, everybody knows that. Then the Trick Master lit all the gasoline including me on fire. Since I was made of gasoline at the time being, my entire body kept its being but become on fire. To my very surprise, it wasn't hurting at all. Now I could literally fight fire with fire. Also since the entire room is on fire right now, I can travel around with fire. Basically nearly speed around wherever I want too. I slid over and up behind one of the Trick Masters. Then I took out my diamond katana and slashed the one I was behind in half. The upper half fell to the floor then quickly came engulfed in the flames of the room. As it disintegrated, the lower half of the body and the other Trick Master used their regenerating trick. Now something I was noticing, it was hurting them. Each time they needed to regenerate each other they used up a lot of energy. I slid all around the room this time for my attack. As I was sliding around I was shooting flames from my hands as I slid around, lighting the Trick Masters on fire. Since it wasn't their own flames it was hurting them. They quickly shook off the flames and began defending themselves. One began spinning around, whirling around the room with energy attempting to get in a random attack. As the other one took out one of its giant matches and then whacked me with it. But what happened instead, was the match went through me and only became lit on fire instead. Then the one that was spinning was so enraged what it did next caught me off guard. It roared so loudly that suddenly all the flames around the room suddenly burned out. The room looked as if it were never on fire to begin with. Then the other one banged its match on the floor so hard, it sent a shockwave that sent me flying back and slammed me against the wall. It hurt so bad the gasoline I recreated myself with instantly became corrupted and left me, then I reverted back to my human form. I quickly pulled out a Hi-Potion and then healed myself then sprang back up into action. Both the Trick Masters sprang back together and as I ran at them with my diamond katana drawn out, one of them began to spew fire at me. I instinctively jumped back, dodging the flames. The other Trick Master then grabbed me and help me up as I was struggling to get free. I looked over and saw the other one, readying to slam its giant match, lit on fire of course right into my head.

"Well I'm done for…" I muttered hopelessly to myself.

I flinched before the hit came. I slammed my eyes shut and waited for it. Just when I thought when I wasn't coming, it came. It hurt so enormously and sent me flying out of the Trick Master that had a hold of me's hand. I actually went flying into a wall and cracked it. Two little things ringed in my mind then. One, how am I alive after taking a hit like that? Two, Limit Breaker Time. As I charged up, I didn't feel the energy going into me. Instead my diamond katana began shaking. This seemed to puzzle me and the Trick Masters. We all paused for a moment watching what was happening. The katana shook even more then suddenly a gigantic bright flash of light came from it. When I could see again I looked at my hand. I wasn't holding just a diamond katana anymore. I was holding some kind of super sword made of diamond! It looked so amazing, it had a handle with protectors to the side and a gem in the middle of it. The black was made of diamond. It was all spiked up and had to rhombus like holes in the middle of it. That made it look cooler. The blade even had a sash tied to the tip of the handle. Was this some gift given to me by something unknown or did my limit break energy do this? As I readied to swing with the blade, and the Trick Masters were about to defend themselves, I noticed my new super diamond sword was glowing with a bright red energy.

"So it glows with magic as I am about to strike, making it capable of going through anything…" I said out loud.

This sword made me feel so powerful that before I knew it, my feet flew off the ground and I was floating with the swords power. I flew over to one of the Trick Masters as it could only helplessly hold its matches up in defense. I began slashing over and over again. Different angles, constant rate, light speed almost! The Trick Master fell to the floor, dead, nothing but bits and pieces now. The other one quickly panicked and ran over to the pile of remains and began shuffling the remains up to its self. That somehow managed to pull off a successful regeneration. Both Trick Masters reemerged but they were both very weak. To give life back to something that is already dead, and since they share life….that once must have given half its life energy to revive and regenerate the other one. As I watched this, the moment the two of them were ready again I flew in after them. I landed on the ground and slashed at one of the Trick Masters. It then pulled out its giant match and blocked my slash from the super diamond sword. As I kept slashing and the Trick Master kept defending with its giant match, having a sword battle sort of, the other Trick Master nervously attempted to kick me. It was as if I immediately sensed it and I look over and completely sliced that Trick Master's legs off. The Trick Master that was defending against me jumped back in shock, as the other one flailed on the floor helplessly not being able to move.

"Maybe if I kill them both before they can regenerate, they'll be finished!" I said confidently.

Then the Trick Masters became enraged. Apparently they understood English and realized I found out the secret to defeat them. They both regenerated as quickly as possible and came back at me, this time apparently not being afraid of what could happen to them if they attempt to attack me. I flew up and went in between them and was floating up behind them, then I twirled the super diamond sword in my hand once and slashed at once of them. Instantly it was decapitated and defeated. Before the other one could regenerate that one I lunged forward at it. I flew at it with my sword extended out and I aimed for its torso. I flew through the Trick Master, the super diamond sword ripping right through its torso as if it were butter. I could see blood spattering from the Trick Master as I came out of the other side of it. One was lying on the floor dead, disintegrating away as the other one was standing, shaking and holding its chest trying to stay alive. Then it exploded, both heartless were completely gone. The usual gem like heart began floating up and took off towards the sky, going through the ceiling of the room with ease and disappeared out of sight.

"Mission done…" I said to myself.

I looked at the diamond super sword, then I felt the energy leave it. Light engulfed the sword and faded off of it. The sword had reverted back to my old diamond katana I once always knew how to fight with. So if I focus my limit break energy to my diamond katana then it evolves into the diamond super sword. I pulled up a dark portal and went back to the castle. I reappeared back into the Gray Room, where Saix was standing there as usual, no one else in sight.

"You are finally discovering perks about not having magic, and instead what abilities are sufficed to make up for it?" Saix questioned.

"..beh..?" I questioned.

"Since you do not have magic, for reasons that cannot be exposed to you, you may channel energy as you wish. What I want to see you do is be able to constantly keep that puny little katana I gave to you in its true form…" Saix stated.

"So you knew it was a weapon waiting for its potential to be drawn out?" I asked.

"Yes, if you focus enough energy to that katana then it evolves into the God of Diamond Blade form, let me see the katana for a bit if you will." Said Saix.

I took out the katana and tossed it to him, Saix caught it perfectly by the handle then focused for a bit. Then with ease Saix made the diamond katana evolve into the formed he called God of Diamond Blade.

"But you must see, the sword may never leave a chosen wielders hand or it is banished. I used to use this diamond katana as a practice weapon before I moved onto my Claymore…" He said.

Then Saix continued, "You and I are both chosen wielders, since I gave this weapon to you, you automatically became a chosen wielder, watch what happens when I drop it."

Saix dropped the God of Diamond Blade and it banished the moment it touched the floor.

"Where did it go?" I asked.

"Focus, wish you had the katana right now…" Saix commanded.

I did as he said then the diamond katana re appeared in my hands. Yet it was no longer in God of Diamond Blade form anymore.

" Wow!" I said.

"But you must know, that is still not your inner weapon…." Saix said.

"It's not?" I asked.

"No, I can hear it…calling out, it is almost discovered but you need the right kind of power to bring it forth, for now…focus on keeping the katana in God of Diamond Blade form all the time…."


End file.
